Christmas
by Superkoala89
Summary: Ch 2 UP! Little bit of Lemon so be warned. I doubt that Morgan will care...R&R!
1. A Happy Time!

The chill on her thighs as she crawled back into bed told him she'd been down the hall, most likely talking with Sorna about the pleasures of his bed. But for all this could have been an embarrassing experience, he didn't care if he was being gossiped about. Besides, as far as he knew, everything she had to say would be good.  
  
Her unbound hair fell down her shoulders to cover the side of her pale face. Her chocolate eyes fluttered open as he tenderly stroked her cheek with his finger. Kurama smiled warmly in the dark of their bedroom. Her eyes closed again and she huddled closer to him, seeking the warmth of his body. Her skin was startlingly cold, but desire flared inside him just the same. He pulled back the curtain of mahogany hair from her neck and greedily began to kiss it.   
  
A low moan escaped her throat and she rolled over to face him. He began to move away, but she quickly killed the idea by wrapping her small arms around his chest. She snuggled closer to his bare chest and sighed. She was warm, with Kurama, and best of all, he was all hers.   
  
A well-muscled arm snaked its way around her slim form. His head was easily above hers normally, but here, they were the same height, and to be honest, it made Morgan all the more intimidating.   
  
With the same hand, he pulled the heavy down comforter up over them. It seemed that it would be another quiet night. Lately, they had been tired because of their training for the upcoming tournament. They lay beneath the comforter, foreheads touching. Their eyes met and held as minds went over the possibilities that were just within their grasp, yet so far away.  
  
I know I haven't done this in a while...please don't shoot me. I uploaded this for my friend Liz's birthday that's coming up. She is in love with Kurama. I just thought I would dedicate this story to her.  
  
A/N: I don't own any Yuu Yuu Hakusho characters...*sniffs*  
  
~**~  
  
The next morning, Kurama woke to the sweet scent of cinnamon that always permeated their home this time of year. His eyes opened and he could see the small tree seated in the corner of their bedroom. Sorna had insisted that they have one, the insane Christmas buff. Yusuke must be going crazy. Levering himself from the warm bed, Kurama dressed and went out into the living room. Morgan and Sorna were in the kitchen baking, well Sorna was, Morgan was handing her things. Despite all their protests, Morgan insisted that she was an awful cook.  
  
Kurama walked hesitantly into the kitchen, a fearful look on his face, you never knew when Morgan would get angry at you for interrupting one of the two good cooks in the house. But she wouldn't hurt him, she loved food too much to hurt the other cook. Yusuke was helpless when it came to the culinary arts. Morgan and him were able to fry toast without meaning to and had had to vacate the house on more than one occasion when the waffles and macaroni had gone awry. He sighed and stuck his head in the door. "Is it safe?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"This time," Sorna said loudly. "I'm making cookies, Morgan too busy sitting in front of the oven watching them bake to fly at you this time. At least you come in here, Yusuke avoids this and won't come in unless I throw something at him." She punctuated this last sentence with a loud snort.   
  
Kurama smiled, he wasn't getting in the middle of this squabble. Yusuke would come in the kitchen soon enough. He retreated from the kitchen and collapsed onto the couch where Yusuke sat watching "The Blue Collar Comedy Tour." It was at the part where all four men sat on stools and told hilarious stories from their pasts. He'd seen this a million times. Sorna taped it a while ago and had made everyone sit and watch with her. His favorite story was "Tater Sally."  
  
There was a ruckus from the kitchen and the sound of plates crashing to the floor. The cookies must be done.  
  
  
  
It was ten o'clock Christmas Eve, and the coziest room in the house was the living room. The fireplace was built up to a gleeful crackle and the Christmas tree stood lit in the corner. A pair of plush sofas lined the room. Kurama was adding a few last minute ornaments to the tree and Morgan sat in the sofa next to the fireplace reading the latest manga. Sorna sat on the couch, Yusuke's head in her lap. He was asleep and she was reading a magazine and playing with his hair.   
  
Kurama glanced furtively around him as he hung the last ornament on a bough. He loved giving Morgan surprises and everyone else just went along with it to see what she would do to him later. A high pitched sound coming from the kitchen announced that the hot chocolate was ready and the giving of gifts would soon begin. Gently, Sorna pushed Yusuke's head off her lap and walked to the kitchen. He rolled over and went back to sleep. Kurama shook his head and shook his friend. "No. Get away!" he screamed, coming out of a dream. He sat up and looked around him. "Oh, huh."   
  
Morgan raised her voice. "She kills you doesn't she?" He nodded. "She'd kill me if I wasn't with Kurama," she added.  
  
"You bet I would!" sounded the voice from the kitchen door. Sorna carried a tray with four mugs on it. "Just for that, no cocoa for you!"  
  
"Now that's not fair! He had the dream," she muttered, flipping a page in her manga. Kurama sat down in front of her.   
  
"Well, maybe I could let you off just this once," she winked at Kurama and he smiled knowingly back. He had included Sorna and Yusuke on this venture for one reason: to prevent them from blabbing accidentally what they heard him talking about on the phone. The stupid people at the shop called him at home at the most inopportune times and he needed someone to cover for him. Sorna distributed the hot chocolate and plopped down on the couch next to Yusuke.   
  
"So, who wants to go first?"   
  
"I do!" Morgan shouted. All the others smiled. It was so like her to do this. On Christmas Eve, all of them got to open one present, but the others picked it out.   
  
"Close your eyes." Kurama picked up her hands and pulled her to her feet. He led her to the tree. "Open your eyes."   
  
"A tree?" she asked in disbelief. "I knew that was there."  
  
"No, no, no. It's on the tree. You have to find it."  
  
"Surely, you can't be serious! It will take me forever to find it..." she protested.   
  
"It's around the top on the far side from the fire, and don't call me Shirley." Grinning, she leapt to the tree and ripped off most of the ornaments. The section of tree was soon cleared of all ornaments. "Now that's strange, I know I put it on the tree..." Kurama said, grinning like an idiot.   
  
Morgan glared and him, her eyes flicking up and down his body. All right, we don't want to go thinking about that, her eyes resumed their steady glare. Behind her, Sorna collapsed into a fit of giggles, dragging Yusuke down with her. Kurama attempted to silence them with a death glare, but failed miserably. His once steely features that only softened occasionally, but after living with Morgan for two years, one would have to learn to smile or combust.   
  
"Why...wh....why don't you frisk him?" Sorna gasped through strangled laughter.   
  
"Yes! You should do that! It would be very entertaining..." Yusuke added, draping himself over Sorna's legs. Kurama smiled obligingly and shrugged. They had obviously had more than hot chocolate in their mugs.   
  
Hesitantly, Sorna nodded and picked herself up. "Come on Yusuke. I'll show you why I put all that tinsel on the Christmas tree," she said pulling him to his feet. He chuckled and scooped her off her feet. "That wasn't what I had in mind. Now, you put me down this instant!" He ignored her protests and began walking down the narrow hallway. "Put me-" Yusuke put an end to any further comments by smothering her mouth with his own. He rounded the corner and opened the door. There was a loud thud as the door slammed shut behind them. Sorna was obviously going to receive her Christmas present early. 


	2. An Honestly Wonderful Holiday

A/N: I don't own any characters from YuYu Hakusho...now....  
  
Second and last installment of "Christmas."  
  
~*  
  
Kurama and Morgan watched all this with increased fascination. Sorna's frequent emotional eruptions were always a treat to see. Morgan turned to Kurama. "Do I really have to frisk you?" she asked, one slender eyebrow raised, hands at the ready.   
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind. Really I wouldn't. If you want your present, however, you won't find it on me, no matter how hard you search. Your present is on the tree, right where I said it'd be. You need to look with your eyes open."  
  
"Alright, but I wouldn't be so sure I won't find my present on you," she traced tiny circles on his chest. Morgan riffled through the branches and finally came upon a small black box tied and hung by a silver ribbon. It had been secreted in the very center of the tree. She gasped as she realized what it could be. She dropped down next to Kurama on the sofa.  
  
Tears of happiness pooled in her eyes as she opened the tiny package. A small silver ring glinted up at her in the firelight. An ornately shaped rose twined around the thin band, a very thoughtful gift. Eyes clouded by tears, Morgan didn't notice when Kurama dropped to one knee and asked her the burning question that had been plaguing his mind for the past few weeks, "Where's the coffee?" (No, just joking! Here's what he really said, but you already know, don't you.) "Morgan Elizabeth Darkheart..." He took her hand. "Will you marry me?" She was silent for a few moments as she allowed the gravity of the situation to sink in. She tried to look away, but the expression Kurama wore was one of sincerity and promise. Promise of a happy life, a promise of love. His deep eyes sucked her into their depths. Wow, I never noticed how green his eyes are... she thought giddily.   
  
Kurama suddenly dropped her gaze and straightened. "I...I see...well...um..." he flushed darkly in the flickering light. "If you really don't want to..." He deposited himself on the sofa with a loud thunk. He had never thought she would reject him like this. He had hoped even at the slightest chance that if she did reject him, it would at least be with some sort of cutting remark that told him what he did wrong. This way, he was just confused by her silence. He'd heard that some women, when proposed to, froze up and became silent, but not for this long.   
  
Still silent, Morgan shook her head. For over five years she had been waiting to hear these same words from this man and when he finally does, she loses it. Well, that wasn't going to happen now... She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, causing them to fall back on the sofa. Morgan tangled her fingers in his crimson mane and inhaled the delightful scent of roses that always permeated the surrounding area. Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist and situated his head in the crook of her neck. After a moment, Morgan separated herself from him so that she was still in his arms and looked up into his eyes. Kurama raised his eyebrows and waited for her to say something.   
  
It was on the tip of her tongue. It wanted to come out, but she was nervous. This decision would change the rest of her life. Look at Sorna and Yusuke. They got engaged last year in August and were married in November. Since then they had spent virtually all their time together...hey now, this marriage thing was beginning to sound really good. What was she waiting for?  
  
Tired of waiting, Kurama asked, frustrated, "What is it already? Are you going to answer me?" She smiled again and brought her lips down forcefully onto his. Despite the suddenness of her kiss, Kurama recovered quickly and began kissing her back with a vengeance. His tongue slowly licked along her bottom lip before his teeth teasingly grazed the corner of her mouth. Soon she succumbed to the unbearable urge to reciprocate. Her tongue massaged his. Kurama paused and leaned his forehead against hers, "So, is that a yes?" She glared at him and reclaimed his lips.   
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
"In fact it does." He lifted her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's go to bed."  
  
"Why?" Morgan asked teasingly. "Are you sure we should? We're not yet married." Her voice was slightly muffled seeing as she had the perfect upside-down view of Kurama's butt and she was busy blowing raspberries through the fabric.  
  
"It's perfectly reasonable to want to make love to your betrothed when she starts coming on to you," he replied pinching her buttock.  
  
"Yes, it's perfectly reasonable, but you think that if I am breathing and conscious, I'm coming on to you." She blew another raspberry. "Which, I might add, is also perfectly reasonable." He laughed and walked down the hallway to the bedroom he and Morgan shared, though this would be the first time since the Dark Tournament that they had made love. It was one of those, "I may never come back, I had better try to pass on my seed." type thing, but lucky for both of them, Kurama lived and Morgan didn't get pregnant.   
  
The Christmas tree in the corner glowed a soft yellow. It was the only light in the dark room. Unhindered by his load and the half light, Kurama made his way to the king size bed.   
  
He set her down gently on the foot of it and knelt down in front of her. Morgan ran her hands through Kurama's crimson mane and kissed him lightly. Kurama took control of the kiss, grabbing her mouth with his and lavishing her with his tongue. She moaned and pulled him closer by his hair. He complied and went beyond.  
  
Kurama wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up onto the bed under him, all the while kissing and caressing.   
  
Now situated correctly on the bed, Kurama paused and sat up. Morgan opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her, eyes soft and tender. Wordlessly she crossed her arms and curled her fingertips around the edge of her shirt. He stopped her with a slight touch of his thumb on her face. She gazed up at him questioningly. When he shook his head, she let the bottom of the shirt fall. He brought her into a crushing embrace and whispered teasingly into her ear, "You don't have to do it all, you know..." He released her and slid experienced hands up the garment. Another moan rose in her throat. He undressed her almost reverently, hands massaging and caressing her breasts.   
  
They lay together on the matress and he ducked his mouth to her breast, suckling and licking her nipple, the ball of his thumb finding the other. She closed her eyes. A few minutes later, his mouth found hers again and their tongues twined together and mated.   
  
*~ Several Hours Later *winky*  
  
  
  
Morgan lay on his bare chest, brown curls tickling his skin. Her eyes were closed in a deep, peaceful sleep. Kurama was awake, naturally. He loved watching her sleep and made it a frequent habit of his to stay awake long after she had drifted off to watch the honest emotions play across her face. Absently, his fingers traced patterns on her exposed shoulder. It had been nearly midnight when they began making love and now it was almost noon the next day. Outside the protective door of their bedroom, he could hear the sounds of Sorna making coffee and Yusuke turning on the television.   
  
He sighed and the sudden movement woke Morgan. Her eyes opened slowly and focused on him. A slight smile touched her lips. "You certainly earned your full share of sleep last night." She commented, eyelashed brushing against him in a playfull wink.   
  
"I might say that about you as well. You did it anyway..." He rolled his eyes mockingly.   
  
"Hey, watch it, Mister!" Delicate fingers made quick work of his sides, causing raucous laughter. He combatted her with a swift kiss that left her breathless. "That-" she said, pointing a finger at him, "-was no fair." He smiled tenderly down at her, happiness lighting his eyes.  
  
"Hey you lovebirds!" Sorna called from the kitchen. "Come on! We're going to be late for the family dinner.  
  
Morgan gave him a tempting look and hoisted herself from the bed, intending to find clothes. Kurama sent desire-filled glances her way as he, too, slipped into clothes picked for this day.   
  
And as they dressed, the pale light from the tree glinted off the ruby and emerald ring that would, for the rest of her life, be on her finger.   
  
~*  
  
A/N: Now, there are several reasons why I didn't continue the lemon scene. One, to infuriate the girl I am writing this for and to save space. The way I had it spaced out, it would have taken many pages to explain it all in detail.   
  
I'm thinking about making a sequel, but if you people *cough*Morgan*cough* don't say anything or give me any ideas, then I can't do anything. Please let me know!  
  
Spawn of Satan 


End file.
